Transforming the Heart (Exploration)
Transforming the Heart "True kindness will never go unrewarded." This page contains details about the exploration Transforming the Heart, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 9000 interactions * 100 Pokedex entries * 30 achievements * 128 point fee This exploration has a cooldown period of 30 days. Tasks Task 1 "Your seaside home of Eldridge is usually a quiet, peaceful place. Not much seems to happen at all. The local gym has seen better days, and you can't even remember the last time that the residents were excited about anything that happened in their own town. On this beautiful and clear morning, however, things seem to be different. As you look out your bedroom window, you notice that there is some commotion around the local Pokémon center. A group of people and their Pokémon have gathered around a large sign decorated with many balloons. What could this be? You get dressed, grab your backpack, and run out the door to investigate. Your mother tries to stop you so that you can at least eat breakfast, but she lets you go; after all, it seems like a pretty big deal!" * Get 250 interactions Task 2 "What's this? A Pokémon exchange at the Pokémon center? Happening in a week? You stare at the sign with a bit of confusion. For as long as you can remember, nothing like this has ever been proposed in your tranquil hometown. Pokémon battles and competitions, beauty contests; all of those have sporadically come and gone, but this is certainly something new. You continue to read the finer print on the sign in order to get a better idea. Everyone around you is already discussing it, and you can't help but listen in on the conversations. Hey, I know all about Pokémon trading, but this is big! That's so sweet of them to do! We're known for being a great little city with people who love to help other people, and this takes it to a whole other level! Oh, I can give my girlfriend that Skitty she always wanted! Do you think I should give my son a Throh or a Sawk? He seems to like both... Since you need to go inside the center in order to buy a few things from the shop, you decide to ask the clerk about the event as well. She excitedly reveals more details to you as she rings up your purchases of Poké Balls and Potions. This is a celebration of Eldridge's compassion and kindness! We've helped other smaller towns in their time of need. Remember the flood in the village nearby? You nod your head and remember how the residents risked their lives and donated so many necessities to the troubled village. As you pay, the clerk continues. Well, we also love our own residents. Our families, our friends, our significant others... they mean so much to us in all their different ways. Therefore, we're having an event where we can trade Pokémon with those we love. If you'd like to participate, just bring an unevolved Pokémon here on the day of the event next week, and please have someone in mind who really wants to receive this new friend. Now, trading isn't actually required, and honestly, I don't think it's expected. If you'd like to just gift a Pokémon, then that's perfectly fine, too, and I'd say it's even more in spirit! You smile and thank the clerk for her help, and you already know exactly what to get and to whom you shall give it. Your best friend Cody has always wanted a Haxorus, and your uncle just happens to work at the local daycare. He's bound to have an Axew or two, and so you decide to run over there to see if you can get one." * Get 400 interactions Task 3 "Hello! You hear the familiar voice of your uncle as he approaches you with a smile. The daycare is filled with the sounds of various Pokémon, mostly of the bird variety, as well as some gently running water from a brook in the backyard. You smile, greet him back, and divulge your interest in the upcoming event. Your uncle nods and offers for you to follow him out into the yard. Hmm, yes, the Pokémon exchange! I'm excited for it, as well! It's great for the community, and it's great for business, too! You nod and continue, stating your interest in an Axew egg. Your uncle stops and looks at you, his eyes wide. Axew, eh? Well... Oh, no. Does he have none? They are hard to come by, and you know it would make your friend so happy if you could give him one. You bite your lip, expecting disappointment. I actually have two! Your eyes light up as your uncle takes you to a small room filled with a plethora of eggs. Some are large, some are small, and some are simply bizarre. With careful hands, your uncle looks through the various eggs until he finds the one you need. Aha! This one shall do. It's far closer to hatching, so you'll have an Axew all ready to give to your friend. And believe me, if you weren't related to me, I probably wouldn't give it to you so easily! Your uncle always did have a sense of humor. You thank him as you hold the smooth egg in your hands and leave the daycare. Now, it's only a matter of hatching it before the event." * Obtain an Axew egg & train Axew to level 15 or higher The Axew must be obtained and hatched as an egg. Eggs adopted from the shelter DO count for this task. Task 4 "Finally, the day of the Pokémon exchange has come. As you near the Pokémon center, you notice that it is overflowing with people. Tables and chairs have been set outside, food carts have been established; it's quite the occasion! You're very pleased to see all the activity. Your Axew has also hatched due to your excellent skill in taking care of eggs, and as you pass on by, you get remarks about how adorable it is. It won't be so adorable when Cody evolves it into a Haxorus, you muse to yourself as you approach the registration desk. After registering, you look for your best friend. You've already told him that you were going to be here, and he agreed to come, too. As you weave in and out of the crowd, you encounter him as he mingles with a group of his friends. Smiling, you present the Axew to him, and he accepts it gratefully. ... you seriously got me one of these? Th-thank you, man... this is awesome! The Axew squeaks and chews on Cody's hair, but it is very glad to see its new owner, who gives it a big hug in return. Cody's voice shakes a bit as he keeps talking, his tone somewhat saddened. Yeah, man... I'll take really good care of Axew. Thanks again. But... I didn't get you anythin' because I just didn't know what you wanted and didn't want to get somethin' you wouldn't like... I'm sorry... You simply smile and shake your head. You inform your friend that it's all about giving out of love and that it's only an "exchange" for formalities. You don't need anything in return, and in fact, you take the most joy out of knowing he'll have his Haxorus one day. Aw, well... I appreciate it. But... but... look at her over there. Man, she's really upset right now. I know you know her... maybe you can see what's up? You turn and look past the happy mothers giving their daughters cute Pokémon and the other sweet sights at a girl sitting alone on a bench. You immediately recognize her as one of your other friends, Alyssa, and wander over to her. Alyssa looks up at you, her eyes full of tears. You sit down next to her and ask what's going on, your eyes wide and worried. Hey... that Axew you gave away was adorable. I just... I was going to give my girlfriend a Pokémon that I caught myself. You know I'm no good at catching Pokémon, and I did it with just one try. She wants an Unfezant, and I was going to give her that Pidove today, and just... just... she's supposed to be here later today, and I wanted it to be ready for her... but... She tries so hard not to cry, but tears stream down her face. ... but it flew away last night! I don't know how it happened. Maybe my window was open. Oh, I should have just kept it in a Poké Ball... You sigh, listening. This is quite the predicament. ... I knew I'm no good at this. So I don't know what to do now... plus, I just don't have the money for another Poké Ball... No, this shall not do. You stand up immediately, grabbing your weeping friend's hand and pulling her up to her feet as well. You know that the forest past the other side of town has many Pidove, and there's no way your friend won't be without one if you can help it! She gratefully accepts your offer for help, and you both head off to the forest as quickly as your legs can carry you." * Get 1000 interactions Task 5 "You were right. The moment you reach the forest, a flock of Pidove bursts out of the trees. Immediately, you ready a Poké Ball and head deeper into the thick foliage to see if you can find more of the birds. Alyssa is at your side, looking around as well. When you reach a clearing, you see more varieties of Pokémon ahead of you: some Stantler, a few Zigzagoon, and some bird Pokémon that are not the ones you need. Oh, but you won't give up yet. 'There! There, over there!' Alyssa points to a lone tree in the distance that has exactly what you are looking for! Three Unfezant, several more Tranquill, and many Pidove are scattered throughout its leaves and branches. As you make your way to the tree, you look over at your friend. She looks more determined now, her eyes free of tears. This fills your heart with happiness as well as courage, and you feel even more committed to helping Alyssa and her girlfriend. When you reach a safe distance, you throw a Poké Ball and release your Emolga so that it can quickly shock some of the birds. The little rodent charges its body and leaps into a nearby tree before sailing into the tree with all the birds. Spreading its arms, it lets out a Thunder Wave with a fierce, somewhat squeaky cry. As waves of electricity are sent into the tree, most of the birds panic and fly away. Still, you command your Emolga to keep trying and take down at least one of the Pidove." * Obtain a Pidove from the Safari Zone Task 6 "Your Emolga's efforts pay off with one well-aimed Thundershock. One Pidove in particular seems to have some trouble flying, and it lets out a chirp and plummets to the ground after it is hit by the bolt. You recall the Emolga and run up to the fallen bird Pokémon, being ready to heal it if necessary. Alyssa runs up to it with you, panting and looking over the bird. Is it... okay? You stare at the Pidove, nodding. Some of the bird's feathers were a little blackened, but this was nothing a Potion couldn't fix. You quickly rummage through your backpack for one of the Potions that you bought earlier. The bird coos softly after it is blanketed with the healing mist, and Alyssa carefully take it into her hands. She strokes the bird's feathers, trying to calm it further, but her glance is a bit concerned as she looks back to you. I suppose it's fine now... the feathers look better already. But it was flying sort of funny... I'd love to give it to my girlfriend, and I know she'd take good care of it... but I want to make sure there's nothing wrong with its wing first. You nod, knowing this is a very valid concern, and you agree to go back to the Pokémon center to check on the Pidove's wing. You and Alyssa stand up and start heading away from the tree, but after a few steps, your friend notices something odd as she holds the bird Pokémon. My hands are tingling... is it the electricity from your Emolga? It's so weird... I hope Pidove's all right... Before you have a chance to react, the Pidove chirps loudly and suddenly begins glowing. No way it could be evolving! Both you and your friend hold your respective breaths, wondering what could possibly be happening. After a few seconds, the two of you stare in amazement as a very light purple Pokémon appears in Pidove's place. You both know what it is, but you can't believe it. The Pokémon calls out to you. Dit... to? You look at Alyssa. She looks back at you. You both realize that the purple blob is one of the rarest Pokémon ever found in the wild. Your friend gently sets the Ditto on the grass, stepping back. What do we do now...? I'm not sure if my girlfriend would want one of these, as cute as it is... but... you never see these around here! Even in this region! You're not sure what to do, either. There was always the option of catching another Pidove, but time was running short. You stare at the Ditto, who stares at you with a glint in its tiny eyes and an odd smile on its face. It keeps chirping as if it were still a Pidove. Maybe that was why it transformed into one, you think to yourself. Maybe it always wanted to fly or something. You smile back at it, realizing that this was one Pokémon that you'd love to have. However, now was the time to think about helping your friend. You can't help noticing that the Ditto seems somewhat exhausted, perhaps from all that unfamiliar flying as a Pidove. You dig through your backpack in order to find something to quench its thirst, but can't seem to find anything. You definitely had something in there earlier, though; your mother always gave you a small bottle of juice made from some fruit grown in her garden... did it fall out as you were walking? You frantically search the area for the bottle." * Find the Special Exploration Item This item can be found randomly on the site, with higher chances the more time passes. The Pass Power Search Power will increase the chances on encountering the item. Task 7 "Finally, you find it not too far away. It did fall out, and that's what you get for not closing your backpack properly. You promptly refocus and unscrew the cap on the bottle, offering it to the Pokémon. The refreshing liquid was gladly inhaled by Ditto, who looked revitalized right away. Ditto! Ditto! It doesn't seem to want to escape at all; in fact, it keeps clinging to Alyssa's shoe. She laughs, scooping the blob into her arms and petting its incredibly smooth skin. Well, I don't think it wants to leave us. Doesn't look hurt, either. You know what... maybe I will give my girl this Ditto! It seems friendly enough... You smile, realizing the sheer luck bestowed upon you and your friend. Someone who owned a Ditto could really have any Pokémon they wanted, and so it was the perfect gift. The Ditto purrs and wiggles as Alyssa continues to pet it, and the three of you proceed onwards through the clearing and back towards the edge of the forest. Glancing at your watch, you're thankful that this chain of events didn't take as long as you expected, and so there's no real need to rush anymore. She'll be so happy. It's a rare Pokémon, it can be an Unfezant if she really wanted to, and... well, I can get her a real Pidove any day! This one is special just like her! The Ditto chirped in agreement, and your heart again swells with elation. As you proceed through the forest, you're very glad for those times when things just go so much better than expected. * Get 1200 interactions Task 8 "The forest is mostly serene as you continue on, Alyssa at your side with the Ditto in her arms. However, as you approach the edge of the forest and thus what is pretty much the exit towards the freedom that is Eldridge, you notice a strange increase of the number of Pokémon around. You're not entirely sure why this is going on, but you aren't going to let a few wild Pokémon ruin your day. I don't feel like fighting any of these... especially not with Ditto here. I don't want it to get hurt. Ditto clung closer in agreement to your friend, who was correct. It is foolish to engage in any battles now. As you look through your backpack again, you sigh in relief as you find out that you have a few Repels on hand. They will certainly do the trick." * Have 2 Repels in your inventory Repels can be purchased from the Shop. If there are none currently for sale, the Pass Power 'Purchase Power' allows users to buy items not in the shop right now. Task 9 "You spray the Repels, and indeed, the Pokémon that were prowling the area seem to be repulsed by the odor and scatter off. Pleased with the efficacy of the items, you continue on. Suddenly, Alyssa screams and ducks. Yikes! Watch out! You also duck just in time as three large bird Pokémon suddenly dive down towards you and your friend. These are surely the three Unfezant from that tree, and they don't seem happy at all about being chased out earlier by your Emolga. You react quickly, however, and send out some of your Pokémon in order to scare them off. Before doing any fighting, you tell your friend to hide and make sure that Ditto is kept well out of sight. Ditto! Ditto! The Ditto clearly wants to join you in fending off the birds, but Alyssa holds it tightly, telling it not to transform into anything and to merely watch. She knows you have the skill for this, and she certainly doesn't want Ditto getting caught up in it." * Defeat the group of Pokemon in the Battle Tower These Pokemon can be found under the Battles tab, under NPC Battles. They are 3 Unfezant, and require 3 Pokemon levels 76-100 to fight. Task 10 "The Unfezant fly away, squawking and defeated. You recall your Pokémon and find Alyssa, who shows up from behind a rock. The Ditto looks a little shaken from the action it had witnessed, but it smiles once more when it sees how you've succeeded. Giving the Ditto a pat on what might be its head, all three of you carry on and finally reach the path that leads into the city. The Pokémon exchange is still, luckily, going on! After all, it's only about noon. As you approach the Pokémon center, you notice that the crowd only seems to have gotten bigger. People are still trading and gifting Pokémon, there is still joy in the air in the form of delicious food scents and cheering, and everyone is having a great time. You and Alyssa head into the crowd, saying hello to all your friends and their new Pokémon. Immediately, people are drawn to the Ditto, and both young and old are mesmerized by its unique presence. Is that a... It can't be! I wonder who'll be the lucky owner of that one? You hear these comments repeatedly, and your smile only widens when you finally run into your best friend with his new Axew. He runs over, his tiny dragon Pokémon trotting behind him, and greets you and Alyssa. He, too, is amazed by the sight of the small purple blob. Hey, man! That's a Ditto! Is that for... her? He points to a girl standing nearby, watching a small group of Pokémon play with their new owners. Alyssa gasps. It's her girlfriend; she made it and is still here! Yes! Yes, it is for her! She runs over to her girlfriend while you watch, your happiness boundless. Alyssa's girlfriend turns to her, and without one word, embraces her and the Ditto, who attempts to hug them both and is only marginally successful. A silence falls over the crowd; the love felt was shared by all. Alyssa glances at you during that embrace, mouthing a soft 'thank you.' After this tender moment, some of the onlookers ask if perhaps they could feed and pet the Ditto. Most had never seen one before in their lives, and Alyssa and her girlfriend gladly allow them." * Feed 55 Berries to the Wild Ditto Ending "After the Pokémon exchange, the town of Eldridge returns to its peaceful state. Boats roll on by with light winds in their sails, the townspeople go about their business... everything is back to normal. Well, almost everything. You can't help but think about how much you helped the people you love and care for just a few days ago. From giving your best friend the dragon Pokémon of his dreams and helping another friend get her girlfriend a Pokémon so rare that it's practically unheard of here... you've done a lot, and you're more proud than ever to belong to this little community. You managed it all in just one morning, too. One night, as you head into your room to rest for the evening, you notice something odd gleaming on the windowsill. Your window was left a bit open to let in the cool air, so you're not sure if something had blown in or not. Your jaw drops as you approach and recognize this object: a smooth, soft egg with what looks like a face on it. But where did it come from...? As you gaze outside, you notice a bird flying away towards the moonlight. It was an Unfezant. An Unfezant with a slight limp in its flight." Reward * Ditto Egg Your reward will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.